


It All Started Out Fine

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: I also cried while writing this, Lalnabe Hector, M/M, all the happiest moments of Yoglabs, crazy Xephos, frozen Honeydew, mentioned NanoSounds/Lomadia, mentioned Sips/Sjin, mentioned Xephos/ Honeydew, oh and character death, yup, yup super happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It all started out fine… It was innocent nothing more than a few friends wanting to do something better for the world. No one knew when it turned into something far more sinister."</p><p>Or some sad Yoglabs drabble that I quickly wrote. WARNING: extremely sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started Out Fine

“It all started out fine… It was innocent nothing more than a few friends wanting to do something better for the world. No one knew when it turned into something far more sinister. Maybe it was when Simon had to take his master clones place.

In the beginning we had no idea of what our research would bring. In the beginning we barely knew each other. Better described as colleagues than friends… And that’s when cloning was made. When conversations lasted little more than a minute and the only contact we had with each other was when experiments were to be made. Clones happened. People were put in pods. It was good. The system was working.

And then we made friends. First Honeydew and Xephos. Then Xephos and me, Lalna. And finally me and Honeydew. It was good. We had adventures and we… discovered things.

That’s when Honeydew’s master clone died… and he had to take his place. We all knew it shouldn’t be different. It wasn’t different in the beginning when the first one got put in but something changed when Honeydew walked into that pod. Xephos and I had known him since Yoglabs started… it felt like he was dying. Like everytime a new clone came out it was only a ghost of the friend we once knew.

That got me thinking. Did the ones that cried in the beginning feel like this? Did the ones that walked into the pods holding a loved ones hand feel like this? When Sips first had to get into his pod Sjin refused to let go of his hand. Sips had smiled at him gave him a kiss and told him he’d be back in a second. Sjin cried while he got into his pod the tears frozen in place. He continued to cry when Sips’ first clone came out. Did Sjin feel like this? Like he was talking to a ghost that was long dead? Did it still hurt even now? Years later does it still feel like talking to a ghost?

Anyway back to Honeydew getting cloned. It was like the heart of the whole place died. Honeydew had always been there to brighten things up but… it wasn’t the same when we knew it wasn’t really _him_. It’s hard to tell when Xephos really lost it. Maybe it was when the coffee machine broke. Maybe it was when Honeydew first started losing memories. I’m not really sure. All I know is Honeydew started acting different and Xephos too. He got pale and there was a look in his eyes every time I saw him. It changed when he looked at me but… that’s for an entirely different reason.

Honeydew started losing memory. He didn’t remember going into the pod. He couldn’t remember when Xephos was crying in the hallway one time because of a reason I don’t know of. He couldn’t remember a lot of things.

And that’s when I knew Xephos had lost it. I didn’t tell him whether it be because I didn’t have the heart to tell him that his best friend was gone, a ghost… just like all of us or because he scared me. I don’t what the reason was. But either way I didn’t have a chance to tell him anyway…

And let me explain why. I honestly don’t know when **I** went crazy. Maybe it was when I realized raw meat tasted a hell of a lot better than cooked. Maybe it was when I accidently bit Xephos just a little too hard and tasted blood and liked it. I won’t address the activities we were participating in when it happened however I will tell you that it was brief and forgotten as soon as it happened on both ends. Whatever the reason I ended up with the master clone of a young girl who just happened into the land. As I think back to how good she tasted when she was grilled I faintly remember her name… NanoSounds I think it was. She kept screaming for Sjin and Lomadia for some odd reason. We were too deep in Yoglabs for anybody to hear.

I honestly should have known it wasn’t going to last for me. I was too… careless is what you could say but in a world with so few people it’s only a matter of time before people find out who took them all. I had gone through quite a  few people. I took Zoeya next. An old feud between enemies may have pushed the idea through. After all seeing Rythian cry was definitely worth it. Anyway enough about the people I ate, the memories are making my mouth water.

Xephos found me out rather quickly and without blinking an eye sent me down here to the Yoglabs prison. My spawn is set here as well so they can leave me here to starve and I would just wake up here again. You know to be honest I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You came here to visit because you thought I had changed? You thought I felt remorse or some stupid crap like that? Is that why you came here? Did Xephos tell you that? I bet you won’t even remember this when it’s over.” Lalna said finally looking back up at the ceiling in dismay. “Honestly Lomadia why are you here? You are the last person I would expect to be here.”

The woman had tears in her eyes and her fists were clenched at her sides yet she spoke with such clarity you would think she was talking over a coffee table with an old friend. “I came here because of Kim.”

“Who?” Lalna asked turning back to her.

The calmness shattered. “Kim you bastard! Kim! I came here for her!” She screamed banging on the glass between them. “Your first bloody victim is who I’m here for! And if there wasn’t reinforced glass between us you’d be dead right now!” She yelled.

He smiled. He got up and walked over to where she stood. “If you want an apology don’t expect to get one. Because Lomadia as much as I don’t want to say it… I am crazy. I am batshit crazy. And I feel no remorse for what I did to your little girlfriend Kim or NanoSounds or whatever her name was. And even now as I’m talking to you all I can think about is how good you’d taste when your blood is used for soup and the meat on your arms is boiled to perfection.” He said with a small smile.

She smiled too, “I didn’t come here for an apology. I came because I wanted to know why you did it and I wanted to see if you were living in the barest of conditions and as I can see you are. Nothing but a bed and a mind full of yourself. You deserve nothing better for as long as your master clone lives.” She snarled tears still running down her face as she turned and walked quickly out of the prison.

Soon after he heard the door slam he heard it open once again. The sound of heels clicking calmly down the hallway met his ear and he waited silently. Then his once best friend appeared in front of the glass. Tears pricked the corner of Lalna’s vision, nothing but a ghost, he thought sadly. Cold blue eyes met his and then he was smiling, “Look at us Xeph…” He said not moving an inch. “We’re all crazy.” He whispered.

“And yet you’re the only one behind bars.” Xephos replied his voice guarded and professional. Nothing like the old Xephos he knew. Now the only emotion he could see in his eyes was hate and he could understand that. “Did you tell her your first victim?” He asked.

“Not the real one.” He answered.

Tears began to form in Xephos’ eyes, “Yes Lalna we’re all crazy but remember… you’re the one who made us that way.” He said turning and walking as quickly as Lomadia had out of there.

“And then there was one,” Lalna said chuckling a bit. He went and layed back down on his bed tears pooling on the covers, “I guess I can’t blame them. I ate the loves of their lives.” He said chuckling more, “Mmmm. Kim or whoever she was tasted really good with beer. Hmm now that I think about it I may have overcooked Honeydew… well doesn’t matter now.” He said sighing. Tears continued to fall and then he started to whistle. _It all started out fine_ , he thought sadly.The tune carrying out the cell doors and into the hallway where Xephos had collapsed into a crying mess on the floor. Lyrics followed the tune and the sound made Xephos cry even harder, “ _There’s a creeper on the roof, lalalalala_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesnt follow the canon dynamics at ALL but eh i wrote it


End file.
